durmstrang_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance:Adults/Saskia Meisner
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ ---- Short Answer Q's (recommended, but optional) 1) How does your character look at themselves, and why do they look at themselves that way? 2) What is your character's definition of success in life? Does your character thinks they've been successful so far? 3) Is your character honest and open about their thoughts and feelings or not? Why? 4) What would your character look for in a potential lover? 5) If your character was to die, how would they want to die? ---- Background Questions (required at all times) 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) She is one of those people who can go through absolutely anything and come through stronger for having survived it. She does not believe in the word 'quit' and she never gives up no matter what the circumstance is, even if it happens to be something that is not healthy or may not be right for her. She has the potential to be annoyingly friendly and unbelievably moral. Her ability to smooth talk a person and become chummy with a total stranger is on par with that of a classically trained actress. She likes to be around people and she absolutely hates to be alone, that is when she gets sad. She is controlling, overprotective and clingy. She has a plan, she has always had an idea of what she wanted from her life. When something comes along that might hinder her she either gets rid of it completely or finds a way to make it work. When she wants something she becomes obsessive and she never lets it go. She unbelievably deceptive, she will say anything to get what she wants. She is a different sort of liar, not necessarily the kind who is doing what she does for personal gain. She does what she does in attempt to benefit other people. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) She was born in the Netherlands and was raised with just her father as her main influence. Her mother left them after Kia was born but she kept coming back and her father kept letting her. She grew to hate the woman for the way she flitted in and out of their lives with no real excuse for leaving or coming back. Seeing how happy he was each and every time she came forced Kia too keep to herself how much she had grown to hate her own mother. He deserved better than that, even if he did not seem to think so. It got to be enough for Kia when she saw her mother stealing money from them, her father would have given her mother the world if he could. Since that was not a power he possessed the only thing she ever wanted from him was financial support. She had been using him all throughout their relationship and he was too blinded by love to see it. Kia could see it clearly, they never kissed and aside from the affection that her father always initiated she did not even seem to like him. Her ability to observe and detect did not go beyond her family. While she was perceptive and could tell a lie from the truth better than a lie detector could she was susceptible to a pretty face. She was just as terrible of judge of character as her father was. She made friends with the wrong people if they said the right thing at the right time. So sick of her home life at young age she was sneaking out of the house to run around with a group of ne'er-do-wells if it meant she was able to distract herself from how much she hated her mother and how much she pitied her father. She had a next door neighbor she often chose to use as her scapegoat, a girl her age, Freya, she always claimed that Freya needed her when she was caught sneaking back into the house. They became friends which served Kia well when she was running amok with gang of heathens she called friends. It was Freya that got her away from them, her only real friend saved her from a life of crime. It was difficult for her after Freya forced her to see that severing ties with the bad kids was the right thing to do. She had fun with them even though they were doing a lot of terrible things, it always made her feel better. All the animosity and tension at home left her body when they broke into someone's house when they were not home, when they stole cars and went joy riding, or when they ransacked stores taking whatever they wanted and not even considering paying for it. She knew it was wrong but at the time it did not matter to her because it felt good. It is hard to care about wrong and right when everything about life feels like it is backwards. That is what life was like for Kia, at least until Freya stepped in, she had a way of making her see things differently. If only she had been there the last time Kia's mother came back that situation might have ended differently. The coming and going came to an end when Kia was nine, her mother's life ended and she was happy about it. Only two years after she and her father had her mother cremated she was starting school at Durmstrang. Both she and her father cried when she left, it was the first time they were ever going to apart from one another for more than one day. She did not want to go, she was afraid of him being by himself. She had Freya there too, she might have felt like she was all alone at least until they both ended up in the same house. Kia was relieved she needed the comfort she got from Freya, without it there is not telling what sort of hijinks she may have involved herself in without the voice of reason to guide her in the right direction. While not entirely inseparable they spent more time together than they did before they went to Durmstrang. They had differing interests, Freya was a creature genius while Kia saw herself as the Queen of Transfiguration. She loved every aspect of it probably because it was thought to be so difficult. She was determined to master the subject even it took a lifetime. The string of failed relationships she kept finding herself in nearly stilted her ambition. Kia grew to be a blindingly gorgeous young woman, her best friend Freya was not the only one to noticed. Boys fawned over her, she was too flattered by the attention to see that none of them were good enough for her. Her first boyfriend only chased after to her so that he could say he was there first, he was not. She never got that far with him in the intimate sense, but it did not stop him from telling everyone a big fat lie which lead to Kia hexing not one but all of his fingers off. She got detention for it and to her it was worth it. The next boy she let close to her was a little more discreet, he wanted the same thing, he also did not get it, but he did not go the same route as the first. He lied and told everyone that Kia was a slut nonetheless. She did not learn from that experience either although she did retaliate almost in the same way as she had the first time. That pattern continued until she was seventeen, she finally found a boy that was a little too much like her for any good to come of it. For all intents and purposes her she let that boy beat the bad right out of her, oftentimes she did the same to him. Unfortunately he always hit harder. Kia kept that little fact about her abusive relationship secret from everyone, until he stopped being so careful about where he hit her. She was prepared to tell all sort of lies about her busted lip and black eye. She even tried to make that old joke about how Freya would not be concerned if she could see the other guy. She did not make that joke, looking into Freya's eyes she blurted out the truth about what had been going on. As usual it was Freya to the rescue, not long after Kia and her last ever boyfriend split up he even apologized for everything he had done to her. Kia swore she would never date another guy after that. Kia and Freya became so more than friends after Freya admitted to a crush she had for a long time. Kia never dated another man because she ended up married to her best friend. After graduation Kia and Freya moved in together opting to live in the Netherlands. Months later they were legally wed, they did not spend too much time being engaged. They had been best friends for most of their lives, Kia told all of her secrets to Freya, they already knew everything they needed to know about one another. The one thing the did not talk about until after they were married was motherhood. Freya always wanted to be a mother, Kia did too but she felt uneasy about it. She knew how babies were conceived she had the talk with her father, frankly the idea of having a human being grow inside of her made her skin crawl. Much like Freya neither of them wanted the other to be with a man, probably something to do with their jealousy. Kia continually put off the idea telling Freya she was not ready. Unsure of how they could make it work and not entirely willing to try to convince Freya to accept someone else's child as their own. Freya won, eventually, she got Kia to open up and talk to her about what she was so afraid of in regard to them somehow having a child. It ended up being one of their worst fights. They could not seem to agree on anything. On how they could have a child and what age he or she should be. Kia did not give in to Freya's demands they compromised and they adopted a baby from an orphanage in Oslo. It took a while Kia still being uncertain, and Freya desperate for a child for them to come to a decision. Nevertheless they found the perfect child for them. A beautiful baby girl who at the time was called Eva. The both of their hearts melted instantly when they saw her and without any sort of disagreement they adopted her. Kia and Freya changed the name of that little girl to Sif once she was their daughter. Freya wanted to keep a tradition going that started with her father. As a family they moved into the village by the Durmstrang, as Kia wanted to be close to both Freya while she worked and Sif once she began school. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you are limited on how many exotic chars you may have.) N/A Multiple Choice Q's (optional) (bold for IC, italic for OOC, both for both) 1) You witness someone getting robbed. What do you do? :A) Deliberately do nothing. :B) Stand there and just watch, uncertain of what to do. :C) Help stop the thief. :D) Call the police. 2) What's a good sport? :A) Chess :B) American Football :C) Football :D) Figure Skating 3) What genre of music do you like the most? :A) Rock :B) Country :C) Pop :D) Indie 4) What movie genre do you like the most? :A) Action :B) Romantic :C) Sci-Fi :D) Horror 5) For some unknown reason, class has been canceled. What would you do now? :A) Go read a book :B) Go play some Capture The Flag with friends :C) Go draw your next masterpiece :D) Go meet up with your friends in preparation for the biggest prank ever. ---- Out of Character Questions (required at all times.) 1) Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character. :B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Approved <3 Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Adult Accepted